Daughter of the Stars
by Siriania
Summary: Dimera, the lady of Mithlond, Daughter of Círdan the Shipwright, struggles to find out who she is. Haunted by ancient powers since birth, she finds her light, only to fear that she might lose it. Happiness isn't written in stone, but can she have it?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Year SA 505

A young elven mother enters the harbor of Mithlond, carrying a newborn baby in her arms. Her long platinum blonde hair hangs around her, tangled and full of leaves. She's weak, very weak. Círdan, an elven male with silver gray hair and beard is looking through some papers when he sees her. Quickly he drops the papers and rushes to her side to support her.

"Please, my child." He looks at her and then at the infant she carries. Slowly she pushes the child into his arms.

"Protect her from her father." They slowly drop to the ground. With Círdan now holding both the mother and the child in his arms. She looks at him. "Protect Dimera from him."

Círdan looks at the child. "Who is the father?"

She gives him a weak smile. "The father is ..." She whispers the name in his ears just before she lets out her last breath. Some other elves in the harbor gently lift the dead mother from Círdans arm. Ëarhín, the captain of the harbor and close friend to Círdan, helps him up and carefully moves his friend to a bench. Ëarhín slowly pulls away a strand of hair from his friends face and places it behind the ear.

"What happened?" Ëarhín looks worried at Círdan.

Círdan looks at his friend. "I don't know? I saw her and knew that she needed help." He tries to gather his thoughts, still confused over what just happened. The fear she had on her face when she gave him her child, and then the calmness when she told him the name of the father.

"Is she alive?" Ëarhín looks down at the child.

Círdan looks down at the child too and nods. "She is breathing. But I think it is best for a healer to look at her."

Ëarhín helps him up and slowly they walk through the city to the house of healing.

xXx

Inside the house of healing lies a garden, filled with flowers and herbs. In the middle stands a small but beautiful fountain. A path of pillars surrounds the garden and through one of the four doors on each side, comes an elven female. Her hair is light golden and lies braided down her back. She walks over to the two approaching elven males, noticing one holds an infant in his arms. With grace she nods at the two males and then looks at the one with the child;

"Lord Círdan, what brings you here?"

"Lady Ethiril, I come here with this child. Her mother has just passed away and I am worried over her and want to be sure that she is healthy." Cirdan answers the healer as he carefully shows her the little one.

Ethiril takes the girl and studies her. The baby has blue eyes with shades of green and the little hair on her head is light brown. Her nose is small, but perfectly beautiful and the ears have a nice shape. "She is lovely and is an elfling. I have to keep her here for a few hours to make sure she is in good health." She looks up at Círdan who nods. "What is her name?"

"Dimera." Círdan answers as he looks at the child. "I will try to come back later to check up on her if I am allowed."

"You are always allowed here, my Lord." Ethiril smiles at him.

Círdan walks away and leaves Ethiril and Ëarhín alone in the garden. Ëarhín walks over to the fountain and lets his finger run through the water.

"Ëarhín, is something troubling you?"

He looks at Ethiril, who looks at him with worry in her eyes. "I am fine my love. I only worry over Círdan and this little one." He cherishes the cheek of the child. "I really hope that she will survive for I believe that he may have taken a likening to her."

"I promise you that I will do everything I can to keep her alive."

With that promise hanging in the air she kisses her husband goodbye and walks away with the child, leaving Ëarhín alone in the garden.

xXx

The sun is setting as Círdan watches over the harbour. The body of the mother is soon to be taken on board a ship. It had been decided that she were to be taken to Aman with some elves that wanted to return. He looks at the young woman. They had given her the name Mithrilhel so she at least has a known name when she arrives in Aman. She was beautiful, still is. Her hair has the color of the stars; her eyes had been crystal blue, her lips are small and her skin is soft. Círdan laughs to himself and smiles. He scratches his head and blushes easily over his thoughts. It was not a usual thing for him to look at or think of women, his heart lies with the ocean. But there was something about this elven lady? Pushing the thoughts from his mind Cirdan quickly walks down the stairs and over to the docks.

"Is everything prepared for departure?"

"Yes, we are ready, only waiting for the order to set sail." One of the Sailors answers.

"Good." Círdan replies with a nod and walks over to Mithrilhel to kneel down beside her. In a sad but resolute voice he whispers to the now still form of the elleth; "I promise to protect her." Carefully he strokes away a strand of hair from her face. "I only wish I could have met you earlier."

"Círdan!" He looks up and sees Ethiril walking towards him, holding Dimera in her arms.

"Ethiril." Slowly he stands up to acknowledge the healer.

"I thought she could say goodbye to her mother." She smiles and carefully hands over the child to Círdan.

"It's a nice thought." He looks down on the little girl in his arms. "Will she survive?"

"She is a fighter. She will live. If you want I can care for her?" Ethiril suggests and strokes Dimera's cheek fondly.

"No!"Cirdan was surprised at how the thought of someone else, but him, caring for her felt wrong.

Dimera's mother had given her to him and he had earnestly sought the council of the Vala Ulmo, the god of the ocean, on the wisdom of someone such as he raising this child. During his time of prayer to Ulmo, his Maia Ossë, came to Cirdan and told him that Ulmo thought that the child should be in his care. Never one to question the wisdom of the Valar, Cirdan vowed to do just that.

"I will care for her. Her mother asked me to do that." Cirdan eventually speaks his intentions aloud feeling proud over this decision, and knowing he will do everything he can to give her a good life.

Ethiril smiles at him. "I will help you with what you need and I am sure that you will be a good father."

"Thank you, Ethiril." He turns away from her and kneels down beside Mithrilhel again. Ethiril knowing her presence is no longer required leaves Cirdan alone to his thoughts. Círdan looks at the woman's face and caresses her cheek;

"Why does it feel it like I'm falling for you? I don't even know you. But yet it feels like I have known you for a long time?" He smiles and places a kiss on Mithrilhel's forehead. "Who are you Mithrilhel? Why do you move my heart like the way only the ocean can?"

Nothing of this made sense to him, not the feeling of falling for someone or the feeling of knowing a woman he never had meet before. It confused him. Círdan shakes his head. He has to let go of those thoughts. He has to focus on Dimera now. With a sad look he watches the woman's face. "I will take care of Dimera and raise her as best I can. Farewell Mithrilhel."

He stands up and starts to walk away. Dimera, the little elfling in his arms, looks up at him and he smiles fondly in return.

"You can set sail whenever you want."

"Yes, my lord."

Círdan leaves the harbour behind and returns to his home with his child.

"I will protect you Dimera, I promise."

* * *

 _ **I hope that you all loved the Prologue as mush as I did when I wrote it.**_

 _ **Every word written here was spoken to me as I wrote it. I love this piece and the feeling it have.**_

 _ **I have to say thank you to my beloved Beta Reader Wunderkind4006. Without you I fear that this story would never have set sail.**_

 _ **I will upload when I get the chance to do so, but I promies that it will be worth the wait ^^**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Year SA 604

Deep in the forest that surrounds Mithlond a young female elf stands with the wind playing through her light brown hair. A smile is formed on her lips and she slowly opens her eyes. All around her old trees stand, reaching high towards the blue sky. She can hear the birds in the trees, they are singing out their love for the world. Not far from her two young foxes play with each other and somewhere else close by some deer amble around slowly. The grass is still wet after the rain but the sun now shines through the leaves, lighting up the woodland she stands in.

Slowly she starts walking, moving faster and soon breaks into an exhilarating run through the forest. The deer join with her, running alongside her, which makes her smile.

Dimera comes to a halt when she reaches a cliff. The deer leave her standing alone there. She looks down, seeing the gulf of Lhûn below. Her father often told her to be careful when she was out alone in the forest, and he probably wouldn't like it very much to know what she was up to. She slowly steps forward and stops when she stands on the very edge of the cliff. It is not that far down really, she could make the jump into the water quite easily.

"Dimera!"

She looks around and sees her childhood friend Tirnel on a horse. His shoulder long, dark brown, hair is braided so no strands of hair land in his face. His eyes are grey with a hint of blue in them. He steps of his horse and walks over to her. "You shouldn't stand so close to the edge Dimera."

She looks out over the water and takes a few steps backwards. "What do you want Tirnel?"

"I was sent out here to find you!"

"Find me?" Dimera looks at him. "Why?"

"Your father wants you to come home."

"Adar?" She queries and gives him a confused look. Tirnel merely nods in response. Her face fills with panic. "Has something happened to him?"

"No, he is well. He wishes to speak with you about something urgent." He tries to hold his horse still.

Dimera walks over to him and places a hand on the horse's mule. "Rhae, rhae mellon nîn," she whispers gently and slowly strokes it. The horse calms at her soft words and stands still.

"Dimera, let me take you home." Tirnel offers and holds out his hand to her.

Dimera glances at him before she takes his hand, and with his help sits up behind him on his mount.

"Take me home Tirnel!"

xXx

Dimera puts on a light golden underdress with red gold embroidery and a slightly darker overdress, with the same hues and embroidery. The underdress has tight sleeves and the overdress has long light open sleeves. It was the latest gift from her father and she had yet to find a good time to wear. She secretly hopes her Dad will like her choice.

Slowly she sits down at her dressing table and starts combing her hair. With care she pulls part of it up in a bun. The rest she curls and leaves it free. She puts on the earrings her father gave her on her last birthday. Her choice of necklace goes to the one Ethiril once gave her.

Once dressed, she walks downstairs, but pauses when she hears voices coming from her father's study room.

"Adar?" Dimera wonders aloud as she pauses by the door.

Inside the room the sun shines through the windows and the wind moves the curtains slowly. The walls are covered with books and paper rolls. There is only one table in the room and it is covered with papers. Four chairs fit comfortably in the space, one behind the table and one in the front. The other two are nestled next to a window. An unfamiliar elven man perches on one of those chairs by the window.

Círdan stands next to his table and looks at his friend. "I promise that you will love her as much as I do." He smiles and takes a sip of wine from the glass he is holding.

"Have you told her?" Gil-galad smiles mischievously at him.

"Not yet and hopefully never." He walks around his table. "I really hope that..." He stops himself. "Everything we have discussed will be a free choice from her side." He sighs. "I only want the best for her. She is, after all, my only child."

Gil-galad walks over to him and stands in front of him. "I certainly understand how you feel my friend. Though I have no children of my own." He lifts the wineglass and takes a sip.

"Adar?" Dimera calls curiously as she pushes her way into the familiar study.

"Here she comes." Círdan smiles adoringly; "Over here my dear." He looks to Gil-galad and playfully warns; "Please be nice to her, she is my treasure after all."

Dimera enters the room and the first thing she sees is the unfamiliar elven male. Someone she has never seen before. He has grey eyes with hints of blue and his hair is brown, almost black. She can see that he is little taller than her father. His cloths are deep blue with details in gold. The smile on his lips is a gentle one and she cannot help but smile in return.

"My child!" Círdan exclaims and walks over to his daughter. "I want you to meet my friend Gil-galad, he is our king." He stands behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "My friend, this is my daughter Dimera."

"My king." Dimera bows for the curious new guest.

"Please, lady Dimera, call me Gil-galad." He extends his hand towards her.

"Only if you skip the lady part." She smiles and takes his hand.

"I can agree on doing that." He answers with a knowing smile.

"Gil-galad will be living here with us." Círdan looks at his daughter. "I would be happy if you could show him around before dinner."

Dimera gives the King a delighted grin and nods; "It would be an honor."

Gil-galad leads Dimera out of the study, eager for a tour. Cídran sits down and watches them leave with a sigh. He really hopes he made the right choice by letting his friend into his home like this. His friendship with the king means a lot to him. He had after all raised him to the man he is now.

xXx

Dimera smiles to herself, a King is walking beside her in her home! And he will be living under the same roof!

"In here we have the library; one of my few favourite places in this house."

Gil-galad laughs kindly and in a friendly tone queries; "You don't like it here?"

Dimera pauses to consider the question before turning around to answer the King;

"Don't get me wrong, Gil-galad. I love my home. The thing is that my father loves to protect me and being the young lady of Grey Heavens means I don't have many friends."

Gil-galad looks surprised by this but then returns to his easy smile. "It torments me greatly to hear that." He takes her hand in his. "I hope you can see me as a friend, not as a king."

She tries to understand what he says and smiles. "I can try."

"Good! Because I would like to be your friend, dear Dimera." He moves her hand to his lips, making her blush.

"I.." She looks down. His lips are still on her hand and his eyes are looking straight at her. "I think it's time to make our way to the dining room." Dimera withdraws her hand and walks past him.

Gil-galad, realising that he had kissed her hand without her permission, blushes. He watches her walk away and with a smile, he follows her after her towards the dining room.

xXx

Dimera brushes her hair while looking out over the city. Her day today was one of the best she ever had. Finally she had met the man her father had spoken so much about. She could easily tell that he was the High King, in the way he was acting. He had been so accepting when she had got off track in many off their discussions.

With a fond smile she puts down her brush on her makeup table and walks out to her balcony. In the skies the stars sparkles, the moon shines full and the wind is still. Below her, in one of many small gardens, she see her father and the king walking slowly while speaking, probably about politics and things like that. Dimera looks at her father. Something is bothering him and it makes her a little bit worried. With a sigh she looks at the stars and prays a quick prayer to them, for her father. Looking down she only sees Gil-galad standing down there as he turns around and looks up at her. He smiles and bows to her before leaving.

Dimera steps back inside quickly, blushing and muttering to herself; "I'm only a child..." She looks in her mirror. "Too young for anything..."

xXx

Dimera wanders into the conservatory. They often use this light room as a small dining area. The breakfast is most of the times taken in here because of its location towards the sun. She spies her father and Gil-galad already at the breakfast table and grins;

"Good morning you two"

It has been two weeks since Gil-galad had moved in with them and this is the first time she has seen him looking this tired. She looks worriedly at her father, and observes that he too is tired. Slowly she lets her gaze flit curiously back to Gil-galad.

"Has the night been well?"

Gil-galad looks up; "Not at all. Too much work that needs to be done," he sighs and takes up a paper and look at. Círdan scans some papers from the shipyards and prepares himself for what is to come.

"Did any of you two got any sleep last night?" She asks and then sighs when both shake their heads. "Then off with you! Go and get some sleep!" Dimera forces them up from their chairs, but Gil-galad stands up unwillingly.

"But we have works to do.."

"Work can wait. You need to take care of yourself. No one of you can help anyone or do good work if you haven't got enough sleep." She reminds them briskly and forces them out of the room, up the stairs and into each of their bedroom.

Cídran was easy to force into his room, he was after all used to this. Gil-galad on the other hand, she had to drag him to his room while he complained a lot. When finally in his room, Dimera closes the door behind her and looks at him.

"Sleep." She encourages and nods towards the bed.

Gil-galad sighs and takes off his coat and starts to unbutton his shirt but stops.

"Are you going to stay in here?"

"Yes." She smiles confidently. "Until you fall asleep! Just like I did with father, until he got used to not complaining."

He gives surprised look and wonders aloud; "That's why he didn't say a word..."

"Yes, I am his daughter, I look after him. There is no one else to do that." She replies earnestly and continues to smile at him.

He knows that his cheeks are getting a little bit redder.

"I may still be a child, but I am the lady of this house."

"And you're doing a good job."

She laughs quietly and gives him a broad smile. "I will turn around and let you change and when you're in bed, let me know."

Gil-galad smiles and continues to unbutton his shirt. 'She is cute while being bossy.' He thinks to himself and feels his cheeks really growing red now. Her smile was so different from all the other smiles from the women around him. She never tried to be someone else. He looks at her back with a big smile on his lips. With grace the king slips down between the sheets and commands;

"You can turn around now."

Dimera turns around and feels her cheeks heating up when she sees him sitting up without his nightgown on. With a smile on her lips she sits down on the edge off the bed. "I will sit here until you fall asleep."

"That's nice." He smiles at her. "Why don't you sing for me?" He is well aware that he is flirting with her, but somehow he could not help himself doing it.

"Fine, I will sing one of my favorite lullabies for you." Dimera replies and starts singing.

Gil-galad lies down and listens to her voice. He remembers this lullaby. Círdan used to sing it to him when he was an elfling, a mere child. It's a lovely lullaby and to hear Dimera sing it made it even lovelier. Her voice made him even more tired than before. He closes his eyes and soon is asleep.

She stops singing when she hears him breathe deeply. With a smile she pulls away a strand of hair from his face. Slowly she leaves his bed and exits the room. Out of habit she peeks into her father's room and sees that he is sleeping too. Smiling victoriously she walks out to the garden and leaves her two charges to rest.

xXx

The library is bathed in the sunlight. The walls are covered with shelves, filled with many books. Around the big room sits some comfortable and cosy armchairs. There are some tables in the middle of the room and beside one of the big windows stands a small set of two couches with a small table set between them. One of these couches stands with its back against the door, and in this couch sits Dimera with her light brown hair hanging free over her shoulders. Most of her hair lies over her back but some thick strands fall over her chest. In her hands she has a book which she is absorbed in.

The doors open and closes behind her and the sound of steps comes slowly towards her.

"What are you reading, young lady?" a gentle female voice asks.

Dimera drops the book on the floor, springs up and turns around. Behind her stands a beautiful elven female, an elleth. Her hair is golden blonde and her smile is gentle.

"Galadriel!" She cries in delight gives the women a hug. "What brings you here?" Dimera asks and smiles, happy to see her friend again.

"You do, in fact." Galadriel answers and returns the friendly smile.

"Me?" Dimera queries in confusion.

"Yes. Your father has asked me to teach you. You have after all come of age."

"So father has decided to take my lessons to the next stage?"

"He has."

Dimera lets a wide smile shine through her confusion. "Really?"

"Yes, and I am not you're only teacher." With that said the door opens and Elrond enters.

"Lady Galadriel" he bows his head to her. "Lady Dimera, you look beautiful."

"Elrond!" She gives him a quick hug and he gives her a kiss on her cheek before they sit down around a small table.

Elrond sits next to Galadriel and Dimera in front of them. Dimera takes up her book and places it on the table. "I have missed you two a lot." She smiles.

"I have missed you too Dimera. It's been to long since I was here in Mithlond." Elrond answer her with a fond smile.

"Lord Elrond, what will you teach me this time?" she asks and looks to Galadriel. "And you lady Galadriel, what will you teach me?"

Galadriel looks at Elrond and then at Dimera. "I will take care of your personal education and Elrond will take care of the social education."

Elrond smiles knowingly; "I hope you will have a wonderful time with me while learning."

There is a knock door before it opens and Círdan enters.

"So it's here you all are hiding." he smiles at them all. "The dinner is served."

Elrond stands up and lets Galadriel use his hand to get up. Galadriel walks over to Círdan and takes his hand with a smile.

Elrond reaches out his hand to Dimera and she takes it with a smile. "Let me walk you to the table, my lady."

"With honor Lord Elrond." She places her hand on his arm and they walk after Cídran and Galadriel. "So, did father ask you to educate me?"

He looks down at her, she is after all a little bit shorter than him, and smiles. "I asked him if I was allowed to teach you and I was."

"Why would you want to teach me?" She looks up at him.

He looks into her eyes. "You are my friend and Círdan asked me to teach you once again." with care he places his other hand on hers.

Soon they enter the dining room and Círdan shows where Galadriel and Elrond should sit. Círdan himself sits down on the high seat, his place as the lord of the house. When everyone sits down, Gil-galad enters the room;

"I'm sorry for being late." He apologizes but smiles when he sees Elrond and Galadriel at the table and sits down.

"My king, I didn't know you were here. I thought you were still in Forlond?" Galadriel asks and looks curiously at him.

"I have been living here for a month now. My house is not yet finished yet." He smiles at her. "I felt it was time to move to a more permanent place."

"Speaking of your home, Gil-galad, I have some design ideas." Dimera smiles as him. "If you're interested?"

Gil-galad laughs and smiles at Dimera. "Lady Galadriel, this is why my house is still not finished. All the plans are still not decided."

Elrond looks at Dimera. "When you address the king, use your highness."

Dimera looks down. "Yes, lord Elrond."

Gil-galad looks a little bit sad, but he understands what Elrond means. He shouldn't let Dimera skip the etiquette. But he liked when she called him by his name. With a sigh he looks to Elrond;

"Elrond, please, not at the table. I like it when Dimera calls me by my name."

For a moment it became silent around the table, but when the food is served, soon they are all speaking about many things. The slight mishap in Dimera's etiquette is long forgotten.

* * *

 _ **Thanks to wisdon-jewel and Wunderkind4006 for your reviews, it means a lot for me.**_

 _ **And many thanks to my beloved Beta Reader Wunderkind4006**_

 _ **I promise to upload the next chapter before the end of February**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I am so late with this upload but I have had a hard time at the beginning of the year. I have made a big move from one country to another recently. But I will be better at upload the chapters ^^  
**_

Chapter Two

Year SA 615

The sky is clear and the sun shines over the city. Dimera and her three friends sit in her garden under the trees. Each one of them works on some kind of embroidery.

"I can't believe your father gave you a horse." A young elleth, a woman with dark brown hair says.

"Moriel, are you jealous?" Dimera looks at her.

"No..." Moriel defends and looks down on her work, before sheepishly admitting; "Yes, I am jealous."

"My brothers asked our father to let me learn how to ride. I never asked for a horse of my own, but father is like he is." Erwien removes a strand of her raven black hair from her face and sticks it behind her ear.

Iorisdis smiles at Dimera. "What are you making?"

"A present for the King; he has moved out and I want to give him something." She smiles at the elleth who is her closest friend. They grew up together and it is thanks to her she now is good friends with the other two.

"Meaning you won't be able to see him every day." Moriel looks at her.

"Yes, Moriel." Dimera turns to her handmaiden who stands behind her. "Hassel, can you bring us something to drink?"

"Off course my lady." Hassel obliges and leaves them to their work.

"Speaking of the King," Erwien begins and smiles big. "Are anyone of you going to attend his fancy dinner tonight?"

Moriel shakes her head. "I have to stay home and take care of my father; he is not himself yet after both my mother and his sister sailed to Aman."She looks at Erwien. "Are you going?"

"No, I'm going to help my father at the shipyards. He is invited but I have to work. But I think you will meet my brother Rannon there."

"I will be going." Iorisdis chirps with a smile.

"Your father is an important man in the military so my father made sure you were invited." Dimera smiles in return. "And he wanted me to have at least one of my friends there."

Hassel returns with water that she serves the girls. Behind her comes a servant with a large package.

"Lady Dimera, this is for you." The young man says.

"Place it on the table Thanion." Dimera points at the table in front of them. He places the package on the table, bows to Dimera and then leaves. Dimera lets her fingers play over the box before she lifts the lid. Above the paper of silk is a letter.

"Who is it from?" Moriel looks curiously at the letter.

"I don't know." Dimera answers and tentatively picks up the letter.

"Read it out loud so we can hear it." Iorisdis grins extendedly and lays her embroidery on the small table next to her.

Dimera laughs a little and starts reading. "Dear Dimera. I'm looking forward to welcoming you home tonight" A coy smile playing on her lips; "and I hope you will wear this at the Kings dinner. Your friend."

"Friend?" Erwien asks and eyes her accusingly. "Who is this friend?"

"He is very important to me." Dimera answers the other elleth though she feels her cheeks getting a little bit warmer.

"A man?" Moriel looks surprised and raises her eyebrows at Dimera.

"Who is he?" Iorisdis asks curiously.

"It's a man and Iorisdis, you will meet him at the dinner and then tomorrow you can tell the others about him." Dimera teases them, unwilling to give too much away. She places the letter on her embroidery and folds away the silk. Underneath it lies a beautiful dress. Carefully she takes it up and gasps. The dress is dark blue with a slightly darker hue of embroidery, set off by a beautiful icy blue underdress.

"It's lovely!" says Moriel and the other girls all nod in agreement with her.

"You so should wear it at the dinner Dimera!" Iorisdis encourages and looks adoringly at the dress.

"Maybe I will." Dimera smiles and lays it back in the box. She lets Hassel take the box and carry it to her room. The girls return to work on their embroidery and talk returns to pleasant matters of the female domain.

xXx

Dimera looks at the bed, on it lies two dresses, one red and the blue one. She had planned to wear the red one, but now he had sent her a gown. What a dilemma to be in?

"I think you should wear the gift. He would love it." Hassel adds with an encouraging smile.

"I don't know?" Dimera answers and sits down at her dressing table. She looks at the last letter he had sent her, just before she returned home. They had written letters to each other all these years she had been in Harlond with Galadriel and Celeborn. Elrond had been there to before he had to return to Mithlond, to her father. It's thanks to him, Gil-galad started to write to her. "Do you really think I should wear the dress tonight?" Dimera asks the question aloud as she gazes upon her reflection in the mirror.

"I think you should." Hassel confirms with a nod and starts to comb Dimera's hair. "It would be a great honor to him if you wear his dress."

Dimera closes her eyes to thinks of him, then quietly answers the other elleth with a soft smile; "Very well, help me into the blue dress."

Hassel sets up her hair in a temporary ponytail and helps her to put the on dress. Then, with easy movements she puts up Dimeras hair in a beautiful hairstyle. "What kind of jewelry do you want to use, my lady?"

"I'm thinking I shall wear Galadriels gift to me. The one she gave me before we left." Dimera tells Hassel; "and I would love to wear the necklace he gave me on my birthday."

"Good choice." Hassel smiles and brings out the criclet from its box and gently slides it into Dimeras hair. Then she place the necklace around her lady's neck.

There is a knock on the door before it opens and Círdan enters and smiles proudly when he sees his daughter. "You look lovely my dear."

"Thank you father." Dimera stands up and walks over to her father who gives her a warm embrace.

"You are a Lady now, and will presented as such to the king."

"Ada.." Dimera looks at him. "You introduced me to him many years ago."

"I know my dear, but you two have never been publicly introduced to each other and now when you are an adult..." He smiles fondly at her. "you are the lady of Mithlond now and that is how you will meet the King tonight."

Hassel smiles at them and holds Dimeras mantle. "You should leave now so you are not late for dinner."

"You are right Hassel. We should get going father." Dimera replies and lets Hassel put on her mantle. Círdan takes his daughter's arm and leads her out. He is so proud of her. The time away has really been good for her.

xXx

Círdan and his daughter enter the house of the King. Dimera looks around, amazed over how it has come to look. The great hall is bathing in light from thousands of candles. Even if Gil-galad had told her about how it looked she was not prepared for this. This was perfection. The ceiling is high and the main staircase is perfectly fitted in a corner.

A servant takes their mantles and another shows them into a big room and this one is just as perfect as the hall. Dimera remembers that he wants this room to be the place for big meetings and dancing. She looks behind her and sees the two large oak doors. The doors will make sure that the meetings in here will not be heard by those in the hall.

"Círdan! I was started to wonder if you were to show up." An elven male comes walking up to them. His blond hair is tied up in a ponytail.

"Rannon!" Círdan smiles in answer. "I have some improved ship plans I would like to discuss with you." He turns to Dimera and adds; "I will find you soon again."

"Yes father." Dimera smiles and her father places a kiss on her forehead before he walks away with Rannon. She looks around and sees Iorisdis standing with her father on the other side of the grand expanse of room. With an eye on them she carefully crossed the room, trying not to step on anyone's clothing.

"Iorisdis, I am so glad to find you here." Dimera gives her friend a little smile.

"Dimera, I started to wonder when you were going to show up." Iorisdis gives her a hug.

"Lady Dimera, welcome home." Her friend's father bows to her.

"Elhadron, thank you. I would like to take a walk around the room with your daughter, if thar is okay?" She ask politely and takes Iorisdis hand.

"I allow you to do that My Lady." Elhadron nods to his daughter. Dimera leads her away from her father into the growing group of guests.

Iorisdis takes a good look at her friend. "You look lovely in the dress! And that necklace is adorable!" she smiles. "I guess they are gifts you got during your stay with lady Galadriel."

"Yes and this necklace is a gift from him."

"I have to say that your friend has really good taste."

Dimera blushes. "I guess he has." she smiles. "Have you seen the king yet?"

"No, but I guess he will show up soon." Iorisdis looks at her. "and why do you blush?"

"I'm not blushing." Dimera looks at her friend, blushing even more.

Iorisdis laughs. "You like the king, don't you?"

"Ioris... the king is my friend, nothing more!"

Iorisdis takes her friends hand and holds it. "But part of you wishes for more?"

The room suddenly becomes quiet and Dimera looks around, seeing the king entering the room. Her heart skips a beat. She looks at her friend. "Maybe I do... Maybe I do." Dimera looks at the king again and sees her father standing beside him, speaking about something.

"Dimera, now when you are back here with us, who knows what will happens."

"Thank you Ioris, thank you." Dimera tightens her hold on her friend's hand.

The people in the room have started to speak again and she could see her father and Gil-galad walking around, speaking with others. Sometimes the king looks over to Dimera and Iorisdis.

"I can see that you two look at each other a lot." Iorisdis grins teasingly. "Is it the king that is this dear friend of yours, the one who that sent you the dress?"

"Maybe?" Dimera plays with her necklace. She looks at Gil-galad and her father, and to her delight they are slowly coming closer to her and her friend.

"You are blushing Dimera."

"Iorisdis..." She looks at her. "I am not."

"You are not what?"

Dimera turns around and sees her father standing in front of her, together with Gil-galad.

"Nothing father." She looks down.

"Very well." He smiles. "I would love to introduce you to our king." He places a hand on her shoulder and Dimera lets go of Iorisdis' hand.

Everyone in the rooms stops what they are doing and looks at them.

Círdan turns to the king. "My child, I would like you to meet our High King, Gil-galad." He turns to Dimera.

"My king, I would like you to meet my beloved daughter, Lady Dimera of Grey Haven."

Gil-galad takes her hand and kisses it. "It is an honor to meet you, lady Dimera"

"The honor is mine my lord." Dimera bows to him.

Gil-galad allows a smile to play on his lips before he speaks; "I would love to lead you to the table?"

"I would like that," Dimera gives him a charming smile and places her hand on his arm. Círdan holds out his arm to Iorisdis to take and leads her away from Dimera and the king. The rest of the guests start making their way to the dining hall, following the example of their host.

"I'm glad that you are home."

"I am happy to be home." Dimera smiles. "I have missed you Gil-galad." she blushes.

"I'm glad to hear that Dimera. I have missed you to." He looks at her and smiles happily in return. "You look beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you. I love it."

Gil-galad tries not to blush, but fails.

"Gil-galad..." Dimera plays with her necklace.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being my friend all these years."

Gil-galad stops and looks at her. "I will always be your friend." with a smile on his lips he hugs her. It's a quick hug and he wishes that this moment could be longer and that they were alone. "Let's not keep the guests waiting." He leads her into a beautiful room, an indoor garden. Dimera can't help look surprised; it had been one of her ideas to make an indoor garden.

He smiles at her reaction to the room and shows her to a seat next to her father, who sits on his right side. Gil-galad sits down on his chair at the high seat and the dinner is served.

xXx

The dinner has been over for a long time and many of the guests have left. Dimera was standing outside the meeting room on the terrace, looking out over the gulf. She had enjoyed the dinner and to speak with him again. Letters were one thing, but this was so much better.

"Dimera?"

She turns around and sees her father and Gil-galad coming out to her. "Ada," she answers them with a smile. "Your highness." Dimera bows at him.

"Please Dimera, my name. As you are used to." He smiles warmly at her.

"Gil-galad." She bows again.

He studies her. It had been eleven years since he had last seen her and he loved to have her home again.

"Dimera, I would love to invite you to tea tomorrow, so that I can show my home?"

"I would love to; if Ada approves of course." She looks to her father, begging with her eyes.

Círdan closes his eyes for a moment, thinking. "Of course my dear."

Dimera smiles happily and turns to Gil-galad. "I shall see you tomorrow then."

"I am looking forward to it."

Unfortunately at this point a young servant steps outside. "Hir nîn, you are required inside." He bows towards the king before leaving.

"I guess it's time for us to leave," Círdan sighs and place a hand on Dimeras shoulder to lead her out as they all walk together. At the great hall they say their final goodbye's for the night and Gil-galad walks up the stairs as Dimera and her father leaves the high kings house.

xXx

Dimera sits at her dressing table and Hassel, her servant, has just left her. The evening had been wonderful. Everyone welcomed her home. With a smile she slowly and carefully takes off her necklace and places it on the table. Her eyes lands on her reflection in the mirror. She looks carefully at her eyes. They were so different from the rest of her kin's eyes. All the others had grey eyes with hints of other colours. But hers were blue, with green in them. Celeborn often said that they were two stars given to her by Elbereth herself. She shakes her head and stands up. Slowly she walks over to her balcony and looks up at the stars. They sparkled like tiny diamonds, scattered across the heavens. "Please make my day tomorrow with Gil-galad as joyful as possible," She whispers hopefully to them, but knowing that they will never hear her.

xXx

Gil-galad looks at the pile of paper in front of him and sighs, there's no way he could work right now. He was after all, too nervous for that. Yesterday at the end of the dinner he had asked Círdan if he could invite Dimera for tea today so he could show her the house. And Círdan had allowed him and Dimera had happily said yes. With another sigh he stands up and walks over to a window and looks down at the harbour and all the people down there. He could see that Círdan was there with Ëarhín. With a smile he looks at the hill on the other side of Círdan's house. He pulls his hands through his hair and sighs irritably. There were still some hours before Dimera would arrive and he really needed to finish todays work before then, otherwise he would have no sleep this night. But how could he work when his thoughts were not here with it. He goes back to his desk and picks up a paper and looks at it but soon throws it on the floor. Irritated he leaves his study and walks outside. He could not deny it, he cared for her. Writing all those letters while she was at Galadriel's house, and to see her yesterday; it had been hard not to look at her, to see how beautiful she had become. He smiles at the memory. Gil-galad was indeed happy that she was home. When Círdan had given him the news that she were coming home he had been thrilled over it. And now he would see her soon again.

"Hir nîn"

Gil-galad turns around and eyes Nendir, his close friend and advisor.

"Have you finished the report to the settlement in Farlindor, close to blue mountains?"

Gil-galad looks out over the ocean. "I have not."

"Please, they are waiting for your decision."

"I know Nendir, but I just can't focus on work right now. No matter how much I try." He sighs and looks at his friend.

Nendir sighs and looks him in the eyes. "Get inside and finish the report now!"

"But…"

"No but Gil-galad. I don't care what's on your mind so that you can't work. You get in there and finish that report. Now!"

Gil-galad sighs and walks back into his study and picks up the paper he had thrown earlier from the floor and sits down at the desk. Nendir follows after and place himself at the window, looking at his king and sometimes down at the harbor. After a while Gil-galad puts down the pencil and looks at Nendir. The elf is looking out, holding a paper and a pen in his hands. Gil-galad smiles for himself and studies his friend. Nendir has black hair that he lets hang free around his face, this day he had no braids like he usually has. His dark grey eyes are focused on something down at the harbor. Nendir had been his friend for many years now and he was happy that the elf still stood with him. The elf turned his head towards him and realises that the king is looking at him. He gives him an answering smile. Nendir loved the king very dearly. He had joined him shortly after Beleriand had sunken into the ocean and they had become fast friends. Nendir observes that Gilgalad is not working, but before he even gets the chance to speak, Gil-galad shakes his head with a weary smile;

"The report is still not finished, but I'm half way done."

Nendir laughs and walks over to his friend. "What is troubling you?"

"What do you mean?" Gil-galad tilts his head to one side and looks in wonder at his friend.

"Well, something must be troubling you because you never had problems with finishing reports in time before."

Dimera's face comes to his mind and Gil-galad blushes a little and smiles. "It's nothing, really."

Nendir looks at him with a smile. He wonders if a certain lady is on his king's mind and chuckles, "If you say so."

"What's the matter with you?" Gil-galad wonders aloud.

"Nothing."Nendir starts laughing and Gil-galad can't help himself and starts laughing to.

xXx

Dimera sits on a bench in her garden, reading a book. She has been sitting there, looking at the same pages for a while now. There was no way she could focus on the pages in the book. With a heavy sigh she puts away the book and looks up at the blue sky and smiles. Yesterday evening had been wonderful. She had finally seen Gil-galad again after all those years with Galadriel. Dimera was thankful for the years with Galadriel and Celeborn, but she had not been whole while she was with them. It had been even worse when Elrond had left. She had missed her father and her people so much, asking Elbereth to let Cìrdan know how much she wanted to go home. And as an answer to her wishes, Gil-galad had sent her letters, letting her know how everyone was. Those letters was what made her time with the lady worth living. She smiles at the memories of those years and with the book in her hands she walks out of the garden, out to the terrace that surrounded the house. Below her lies the city, spreading itself throughout the valley. She could see her father down at the harbor with Ëarhín. Seeing her father made her remember the dinner yesterday. It had been wonderful to be there and to meet him, Gil-galad. He had spoken with her, making sure they were alone for a brief second, making sure to give her a quick hug. A hug she so wished could have been longer. To be in his arms had been wonderful. And before she and her father had left, he had invited her to tea and her father allowed her to go. With a smile she looks at the hill on the other side of the house of Gil-galad. Soon, in a few hours she would be there and this time, she would make sure to give him a long hug.

"Hiril nîn"

Dimera looks over her shoulder and sees Hassel standing in the doorway. With a sigh she looks out over the city and the gulf of Lhûn.

"Hiril nîn" Hassel repeats herself.

"Yes?

"Your father wants to see you before you visit the king. So let us go and get you ready."

Dimera looks at Hassel and smiles. "Prepare the bath for me Hassel. I will be there shortly." She looks out over the view again and closes her eyes. In her mind she could see a child running in the forest, a young elleth. She could see the elleth growing, becoming an adult, while running. Suddenly a dark, coal black shadow appeared behind the elleth, hunting her. The shadow grabs her, turning her around, surrounding her completely. In a blink of a second she sees the face of the elleth before the shadow takes her.

She gasps for air and leans forward. "What..."Dimera tries to stand straight but falls to the ground. She knew that Elrond had the gift of foresight and he had told her about how he often had felt during them, but the feeling she had now was not the same. She felt it hard to breath and the pain in her fëa, her soul, was nothing she had ever experienced. Slowly she stands up and on weak legs she walks into the house.

'I have to talk to Elrond. Maybe he knows what's going on. But how do I find the time to do that? The only time I have is after my tea with Gil-galad. But I can't go to him like this. Oh, Elbereth, what should I do?' She leans against the wall.

The only time Dimera would be alone now would be in the bath, but it would take him some time to get to here from his house. With a deep sighs she continued her walk towards the bath. She had made up her mind. Elrond had to come to her now. With this pain she would not come far. She needs his help.

"Please don't let Ada know about this. Not yet."

Soon she enters the bath and puts on a smiling face. "Hassel, can you send after Elrond? I need to speak with him, it's urgent."

"Hiril nîn? Are you well?" Hassel looks concerned at her.

"I'm fine, but I have to speak with him and the only time I have to do that is after the bath." Dimera answers and lets her dress glide of her. "Please Hassel, do not ask why, just send after him." With a dutiful nod Hassel leaves the room. With a sighs she sinks down in the large tub. The pain makes her gasp after air. Quickly she scrubs her body clean.

There is a knock on the door and Hassel enters. "Lord Elrond is here, Hiril nîn. He was in the house, delivering documents to your fathers study."

"Let him enter and leave us alone."Dimera doesn't looks at her maid, afraid to show the pain in her. Hassel bows and leaves. Soon Elrond enters and walks over to her.

"Lady Dimera, are you well?"

"I am not." She looks at him. "I believe I had a sight and it hurts."Dimera tries to step out of the bath but the pain makes her hands slips and she falls back down.

Elrond hurries forward to her and lifts her out of the water. When he touches her he can feel the pain coming from within her. Carefully he places her on a chair and pulls a towel around her. "Tell me everything?"

And so Dimera tells him about what she had seen, about the pain. Elrond listens intently and lifts the pain in her fëa away, taking it to himself before letting it die out. He lets her know that the knowledge she had gained from the sight would always be there, in the back of her mind. He also promises her not to tell anyone about what they had discussed. She had to tell her father about it herself.

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to my beloved Beta Reader Wunderkind4006**_

 _ **Hope to upload nest chapter before end of April ^^**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Oh dear.. I promise that this story is not dead and I'm not dead... Life has just been in the way and it's been a rough year for me in so many ways. But I hope I will be better with updating this story for Dimera's adventure is faar from over!  
**_

Chapter Three

Hassel looked at Dimera through the mirror. She absently wondered why her lady had wanted to meet lord Elrond while she was in the bath. 'Does she like Elrond?' Hassel thought inwardly; 'No, that's not possible. The ellon she speaks of with love in her voice is the king. So why?' The maid frowned and shook her head.

"Something wrong Hassel?"

"Nothing is wrong my lady, you are beautiful" She smiled fondly at the fair lady. "I think you don't need any jewelry this day."

"You're right. But I want to wear my blue pendant."

Hassel nodded and went to receive it from its box. She placed it carefully on her lady's neck.

Dimera smiled at herself in the mirror. She loved her dress. The under dress was in a beautiful ocean grey blue color and with an overdress of darker shades. But her smile was fake, she knew that. She knew that she should really be happy. In a few hours she would be meeting Gil-galad. But she was not happy; her vision was on her mind. Everything that Elrond had told her was on her mind. She had promised him to meet him later this evening.

"Hiril nîn, if you don't want to be late, you should get going."

"Oh, I think you're right. I have to meet Ada first." Dimera sighed and looked to Hassel. "Don't wait up for me. I don't know when I will come home."

Hassel nodded in agreement and opened the door. "I will see you tomorrow then."

Dimera paused and looked after her for a short second before turning to the mirror again. 'I can't stay here and hide. I have to go. I want to see him.' She reminded herself with a giggle. Still with the smile on her lips she left her room and walked down towards the harbor.

xXx

The harbor was full of life. Elves, humans, and even some dwarves, working together to load or unload their ships. In the big square by the harbor stands the merchants, full of people in front of their stalls. Dimera spied her father at one of his latest boats. He was talking with Ëarhín and Rannon. She loved to see him like this, all happy over his boats. Slowly, with a smile tugging on her lips, she made her way over to them. It was Ëarhín that saw her first;

"Lady Dimera." He nodded respectfully to her.

Círdan turned to her and sighed. "You are so beautiful my child." he commented and took her hand. "I never thought I would see you today."

"Ada, you wanted to see me." Dimera frowned.

"Where is our beautiful lady going today?" Ëarhín raised one of his eyebrows, wondering why she was looking so happy and beautiful.

"I am on my way to our king. He has summoned me." Dimera replied before turning to her father. "I may be late this evening Ada." She bit her lower lip and hoped he wouldn't be angry with her.

"I understand my dear. You two have much to catch up with." Círdan smiled lovingly at her. He was so proud of her. She has grown up to be so wonderful and so filled with light, just like her mother and yet there was something dark inside her.

The three men watched Dimera as she left the harbor.

"Something tells me her future will not be an easy one, but it will be filled with love." Círdan said sadly.

"Don't be like that, my lord. She is still young. She has all of the time of Arda, ahead of her." Ëarhín tried vainly to encourage his lord.

"It's true master Círdan. Lady Dimera is still very young." Rannon reminded warmly.

"I hope you both are right on that." Círdan looked at his two men. He really hoped that they were right.

xXx

The balcony was bathed in light and the view over the gulf was wonderful. The place was full of flowers. Most of them were her favorite. She loved the Seregon, a small flower with the color of blood. It had been told to her that they came from Amon Rûdh, a long gone place. Her father had taken some with him and so also had Gil-galad.

Gil-galad entered the balcony and seen Dimera standing next to some Seregon's. He leant at the doorframe and watched her carefully. Her hair was beautiful, braided so that some of it were hanging lose on her back, and her dress reminded him of the deepest ocean. She turned to some roses that were hanging from the wall and he saw that she was wearing the pendant. It had been a daring move from his side to send it to her. He had asked Celebrimbor, the best craftsman in Eriador to make it from an old jewel that his mother had given him before she had died. Now, he knew it had been worth the risk, to see her wearing it for him. Gil-galad trained his eyes downward to the floor.

"Gil-galad?"

He looked up and smiled; "You look lovely today Dimera." Slowly he walked toward her.

"Thank you." She replied and sat down on the railing. "You look lovely as well." Dimera studied him, trying to figure out what to do or say next.

"I am glad you are here." He said with a soft voice while sitting down next to her.

"You invited me, Gil-galad." Dimera answered confused with the statement. "I am here because of that."

"I know." He laughed.

"So I am funny now?" She giggled.

"I didn't mean it like that..." Gil-galad murmured looking embarrassed as he diverted his eyes down to the floor.

Dimera took his hands in hers and slowly he looked up at her. She smiled for him. It had been so long time since they had sat like this, alone on a balcony.

"I have missed this, being able to speak with you."

"There was no one to speak with in Harlond?" His voice was filled with worry. Her letters had never mentioned that?

"There were others, but not one of them was you, my friend." She replied softly.

"Hir nîn, Hiril nîn, the tea is served." Nendir spoke in interruption, smiling at what he saw now in front of him. He was happy to see his lord, his friend, so relaxed as he was right now, with Dimera at his side.

"Already my friend? The time moves fast this evening." Gil-galad stood up and offered his hand to Dimera who gladly took it. Slowly they walked inside.

xXx

The moon was sitting high up in the sky, surrounded by stars. The forest was quiet and the only sound was the waves. Two elves were walking on the beach. One of them, an elleth, lifts up the skirts of her dress and wondered out into the water. The other one, an ellon, stood still on the beach, looking after the elleth in the water. The elf in the water dropped her skirts and waved to the ellon. Laughter fills the night while the elf on the beach ran into the water and splashed the unsuspecting elleth. Soon they both played in the water, running, splashing and laughing. After a while though, they returned to the beach, dripping wet, but still laughing with great mirth. They settled down on the sand, trying hard to catch their breaths. The elleth flopped down on her back, and looked up towards the stars.

"Thank you for a wonderful day. I wish you didn't have to go on that meeting in Farlindon tomorrow." The elleth sighed.

"I know, I wish that too right now." The ellon nodded and leaned back. "But I have to go, it's my duty."

"You are the king."

"Right now I wish I wasn't." He added and turned his head to look upon her. "I wish right now that I was just an ordinary elf." The ellon answered truthfully and looked back at the sky.

Suddenly a shooting star appears across the night sky. The elleth gasped and then the shooting star was gone.

"Did you see it?" She looked hopefully to him.

"Yes, I did." He replied and they both smiled at each other.

They both lay on the beach for hours, watching the starry sky, until the moon went down and the sun slowly started its journey into the sky. Still very dark, with only hints of the sunlight, the two elves walked back towards the city. On the outskirts they have lingered, knowing it was time for them to say goodbye.

"When will I see you again?"

"In a few months, I will only be gone for a few months. And then, when I am back, you really have to tell me everything you didn't tell me in yours letters. And I will show you around here, show you what has happened." He looked at her, wishing this moment would last forever, with this elleth, this lady that he could truly be himself with.

"Navaer mellon nîn" She snatched back her hand and gazed at him. Never had she been this relaxed in her short life.

"Navaer Dimera. Rest well."

Dimera nodded and turned to walk away, into the city, to her home on one of the city's hills, leaving Gil-galad alone.

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to Wunderkind4006 who helped me Beta Read this**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Oh my... I have been completely off with writing and uploading. Life been in the way but here is next chapter :)  
Dimera's adventure is faar from over!  
**_

Chapter Four

The sun is slowly going up and Dimera sits on a bench at the harbor. She had spent the whole of yesterday evening and all the night with Gil-galad, and had completely forgotten that she had promised to meet Elrond. With a deep sigh she looks out over the ships before she walks away from the harbor. When she stops, she stands outside Elronds home. She can see that he is awake. Should she knock? She had no idea what to do.

"Lady Dimera, why are you standing out here?" A deep voice says.

Dimera looks up and sees Elrond standing in the doorway. "I..." She doesn't really know what to say. She had let him down. Elrond smiles at her, knowing she blames herself for not coming. "My lady, come inside. Don't worry; I am not angry at you for not coming." He steps aside to let her in. When she doesn't move, he steps outside and places his arms around her. Slowly he guides her inside.

"I'm so sorry for not coming as I promised, Lord Elrond."

"Dimera, it's alright. You haven't seen the King for many years and when two good friends meet again after many years..." He smiles warmly at her. "I know how it is. I do not blame you for forgetting. You are here now, that is what matters."

The warmth in his voice makes her smile. They sit down in the garden.

"Yes, I'm here now and I'm really lost." She almost starts crying, but Elrond places his hand on her shoulder and pulls her close to him.

"I will always be here for you, my lady…Always."

Dimera starts crying into his shoulder.

Many hours later, Dimera leaves Elronds house. The city has really awoken now and its citizens start filling the roads. She was even more confused over her vision now. Slowly she walks up the hills towards her home.

xXx

Slowly she closes the door to her bedroom behind her. She was alone in the house. Her father was down in his shipyard, probably building a new ship again and Hassel somewhere doing errands. With ease she takes off her dress and throws it on the bed. She opens her wardrobe and sighs before she takes out her riding outfit. It had taken her years to convince Galadriel to let her wear pants while riding. The one that had actually convinced her were her husband Celeborn.

Dimera puts on the outfit, dark green pants, silvery green under tunic with a moss green over tunic. They were a gift from him, and he is the one who had taught her how to ride. Quickly she untangled her hair and braided it in one simple braid. She places a hand on her pendant, on her way to take it off.

"I think I will keep it on me." Dimera thinks back on the night, the time on the beach. It had been lovely and just wonderful to spend all that time with him. She shakes her head, clearing her mind from him. She needs to feel the wind in her face and forget a lot of things that have happened and she needs to get away from here now.

xXx

It's been hours since she left home and the sun is standing high in the sky. Dimera walks slowly beside the horse. She is walking in the forest that lies at the foot of the hills, known as Emyn Beraid, east of the city. It's dangerous for her to be this far away from the city - she knew that. But she is here now and the horse needs to rest so she lets the horse drink from a small stream of water while she sits down on a white rock. She really likes this place, it's calm and peaceful and she lets her mind travel.

Suddenly the horse neighs and brings her back to the present. Something is scaring the horse and Dimera hurries to its side. Carefully she places her hand on its mule. There is danger in the forest, she can feel it.

"We need to get out of here!" She thinks aloud and sits up on the horse.

Just when the horse takes a step forward, an arrow strikes the ground making the horse rear up. Dimera looks at the arrow. It's an orc arrow! Suddenly another one flies through the air.

"Aranya, run!"

The horse starts running and more arrows whine through the air around them. She knew she would not make it out of the woods free from harm. She knew it very well that she would never return home, but she needs to try. Suddenly she feels an arrow hit her in the leg. Dimera looks at it, orc arrow.

"Probably dipped in poision. Great..." She thinks and forces her horse to move faster. They sprint out of the forest and she feels Aranya falling. She hits the ground and everything goes black.

xXx

When she opens her eyes again, an ellon kneels beside her, holding a hand on her wounded led. She lets out a scream.

"Oh! Sorry for scaring you. I only wanted to help you." He points at the arrow, startled by her scream.

Dimera nods still scared. The ellon places one of his hands on the arrow and the other around the entrance point of the wound.

"Sorry, but it will hurt." He says and then without any warning, he pulls it out.

Dimera screams in agony and another ellon sits down next to her, holding her down, while the first one binds her leg. "Tawarion, be gentle with her."

"Are you to say, my lord."

The first one looks up. "I had to take out the arrow."

"Can you both just shut up!" Dimera can't believe this. Those two ellyn were crazy!

"Sorry my lady," Tawarion helps her to sits up. "My lord can be stupid sometimes, but he is a nice person."

Dimera looks at Tawarion, he has ash blond hair and his eyes are grey. "You both seem to be stupid. I do not know your names or who you are. But I am grateful for your help, saving me from the orcs. But I don't think I'm out of the fire yet. Most of the orcs arrows are poisonous. And I do believe this one is just that."

"We are sorry my lady, you are right, we are stupid. My name is Tawarion; I'm a silvan elf from Greenwood. And this idiot is Thranduil, my prince," Tawarion smiles.

Thranduil helps Dimera up. "You are right when you say it's poisonous. For it is. You need heeling." He lifts her up in his arms. "My name is Thranduil, son of Oropher."

"Dimera"

He places her on his horse.

"That's an unusual name."

She nods and looks at her own horse. "Is she..."

Thranduil looks at the horse to. "I'm sorry Dimera, we had to end her suffering. There was nothing we could do." He looks sadly back at her.

"I understand."

"Thranduil!"

He looks up. "Ada!"

The elf, Thranduil had called Ada, walks over to them. He looks at Dimera. "I hope that my son and his uselsess friend have not hurt you in any way young lady." He looks at his son.

"They have not yet. But I need a healer, Lord..."

"Oropher, My name is Oropher, lady.."

"Dimera." She looks down, bowing her head to him. This makes her almost fell of the horse. Both Oropher and Thranduil support her.

"You need a healer. The poison is spreading fast." Oropher looks at his son. "Take her to Mithlond. It's the closet city with a healer."

"As you wish, Ada." Thranduil sits up behind Dimera and lays his arm around her. "I will protect you, my lady." He wishpers in her ear.

"Ride fast my son!" Oropher forces their horse to move and Thranduil takes a harder grip around Dimeras waist. Soon they are running faster than she ever had been before.

xXx

The sun is touching the horizon when they enter the city. The guards' stops them, asking what their business is in the city and Thranduil yells at them that the lady in his arms needs to see a healer. The guards recognize Lady Dimera and tell him how to find the House of Healing. Thranduil leaves the guards behind. After a few turns here and there he stops in front of the building.

"Help! I need help!" He slips off the horse and pulls her into his arms. She is unconscious.

The doors open and two elves run out. "What is it?"

"She needs help! She was hit by a poisonous arrow and it's killing her." Thranduil looks at her. "She is dying!"

The two elves recognize Dimera. "My Lady!" They look at each other. "Follow us!" They run into the house and Thranduil is not far behind.

"Ethiril!" They walk pass a garden and the elves show him into a room. "Lay her on the bed." One of them tears her pants apart and the other one walks out, yelling after Ethiril again and soon she enters the room.

"How is she? Has anyone told her father?" Ethiril looks at the two evles and Thranduil takes a step forward.

"She is dying of poison. Orc poison; help her!" He looks at Dimera and then at Ethiril. "Please."

Ethiril smiles to herself. This young ellon is really brave. She walks over to Dimera and knows directly what needs to be done.

"Nestael, bring me the Athelas." The older of the two elves - an ellon - nods and leaves the room in a hurry.

"Name?" Ethiril removes the bandage, not looking at him.

"Thranduil. Will she survive? I rode as fast as I could."

"She will live; I will make sure of that. Ninwarin, make sure her father knows where she is."

The elf who is left, an elleth, nods and leaves the room and Nestael enters the room with Athelas.

"Thank you. Both of you, out!"

Nestael leads Thranduil out of the room and closes the door. He can tell that Thranduil is worried. "Ethiril is our greatest healer, if there is anyone who can save Lady Dimera, it is her."

"You keep calling her Lady, like she is important here." Thranduil wonders who she can be.

"She is the most important Lady in Mithlond! Lady Dimera is daughter of Lord Círdan."

Thranduil doesn't really know what to say. The young elleth he had saved from the orcs is Lord Círdans daughter? Now he really wishes that he had been riding faster. If Dimera dies this night, the trading that his father wants and needs with the Teleri and Noldo will not be accomplished and everything will be his fault. He will so be killed by his father when he arrives in the morning.

Nestael sees that Thranduil is worried and worked up so he brings him some calming tea;

"Drink this youngling. It will help you calm down and rest after your hard ride."Thranduil accepts the mug and drinks it. Nestael takes the mug from him and shows him to a bed.

"Rest here, I will wake you up when the sun rises again."

Thranduil can hardly stand because of the tea when he is showed the bed and he falls asleep directly, hardly hearing what Nestael says.

xXx

Voices are disturbing his sleep. Someone or some others are talking outside his door. He turns around; trying to shut the voices out, but this is in vain for the door opens and let's light enter the room. A hand is touching his cheek and stroking it slowly. He recognizes it as his fathers.

"Thranduil, ion nîn, wake up." His father's voice is soft, gentle.

"Ada?" Thranduil's voice is sleepy.

"It's me ion nîn." Oropher smiles while he strokes his son's cheek. He really loves his son. He would fade without him. Thranduil is his greatest treasure and his biggest weakness. For him, he would do anything, even leaving his home in Doriath short before Beleraind had sunken into the ocean, after losing his wife in the war for the Silmarils. "You need to wake up now. Lord Círdan wants to speak with you."

"I am awake Ada." Thranduil mumbles half asleep.

"I don't believe you. You are not standing up." Oropher starts tickling him and Thranduil starts laughing, trying to protect himself from his father.

Thranduil manages to tickle Oropher who quickly retreats from the bed. He breathes hard when he steps out of the bed.

"That was not nice!" Thranduil says with happiness in his voice. It had been a while since he and his father had moments like this. Ruling a kingdom took time away from him, from being a father. But they both cherished those moment when they were alone together. He smiles at his father.

"Lord Círdan wants to meet you." Oropher smiles widely at his son. He loves him so much.

"Am I going to die?" Thranduil is starting to get worried.

Oropher starts laughing. "No, ion nîn, you will not die."

"Then why does he want to meet me?"

"You saved his daughter."

"She will live?" Thranduil sits down on the bed, happy over the news.

"Yes, she will live and she wants to thank you. And so does her father."

Thranduil nods, he knew that he had to meet the Lord of Mithlond sooner or later, even if he right now wished for sooner. Together with his father, he leaves the room and walks through the halls. Soon they walk out into a garden and in the middle stands a small beautiful fountain. Sitting on the edge of the fountain is Dimera, next to her one white haired ellon. Thranduil's father bows his head.

"Lord Círdan, it's an honour for me to present my son Thranduil."

The one with white hair and beard takes a step forward. "The honour is on my side, Lord Oropher. Or should I say King." Círdan bows his head. "Your son is very brave." He looks at Dimera who smiles at him. "Without him I would have lost her."

"Ada!" Dimera blushes.

Círdan sits down on his knees infront of her. "I could have lost you."

"But you did not." She strokes his cheek. "All thanks to him." Dimera looks up at Thranduil. "Thank you for saving my life."

Thranduil blushes a little. "I'm happy that I was able to save you, my Lady."

Círdan walks over to Oropher and they leave the young ones alone in the garden.

* * *

 _ **I love this chapter and I love how Thranduil comes into the story. And the moment between Oropher and Thranduil is so cute.**_

 _ **Many thanks to Wunderkind4006 who helped me Beta Read this**_


End file.
